Problem: If a woodchuck could chuck 60 pounds of wood in 1.5 days, how many pounds of wood could a woodchuck chuck in 6 days?
Solution: If a woodchuck could chuck 60 pounds of wood in 1.5 days, then it chucks wood at a rate of $$\frac{60 \mbox{ pounds}}{1.5 \mbox{ days}}=\frac{40\mbox{ pounds}}{\mbox{day}}.$$ This means that in 6 days, a woodchuck could chuck $$\frac{40\mbox{ pounds}}{\mbox{day}}\cdot6\mbox{ days}=\boxed{240} \mbox{ pounds}\mbox{ of wood}.$$